dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.148.165.45
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your recent edits. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 17:10, September 26, 2011 Codex #'s The codex #'s aren't different for the PS4. They're different for Jaws of Hakkon. Please use this format for updating the numbers so we don't have to go back and fix them all: (+9 JoH) See Codex entry: "Rise" as an example. The number after the plus sign is the difference between the pre JoH number and the post-JoH number. Thanks. -- 04:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : I don't have JoH, and the numbers are not matching up. Also, some, like The Silver Knight have no current mention of JoH at all. Are you saying that the numbers were permanantly increased when JoH was released as opposed to when someone purchases it and installs it on their system? If so, why even keep the old numbers around if they will no longer be valid for anyone who starts a new game? --PedanticGamer (talk) 04:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :: The numbers were changed with the patch that was released at the same time as Jaws of Hakkon, so yes they're permanently changed for anyone who downloaded the patch regardless of whether or not they purchased the DLC. However, not everyone downloads patches which is why we preserve the original numbers. The reason why many don't have a mention of JoH is because there are several hundred codex entries and we've not yet had a chance to update them all. -- 04:29, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: OK, I will update my changes. Still seems annoying to have to do math to get the value when most people will want the updated value and not the original value. Seems like the value should be specified the other way around: 107 (-9 before JoH) --PedanticGamer (talk) 04:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: This is the way the wiki's been doing it with DLC's since Origins was released. If you think it should be different feel free to start a [forum topic to propose a change. We're always open to new ideas. -- 04:41, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::: If nobody else cares, then I'll leave it the confusing way it is. --PedanticGamer (talk) 04:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::: It should at least say (+9 after JoH). --PedanticGamer (talk) 04:48, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: problem: Hero in Every Port (Ballad of Nuggins) says 56 (+5 JoH) but it is number 65 on the PS4. The math does not add up. So is this just an error in the current page and I should change it to 56 (+9 JoH), or what? --PedanticGamer (talk) 04:44, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Probably an error. I've noticed that most of them are +9, so go ahead and fix it. -- 05:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC)